


I'll Walk You Home

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Coruscant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jedi, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Summary: After the defeat of Darth Angral, the Hero of Tython is enjoying a respite on Coruscant with boyfriend and SIS agent Theron Shan. The pair stumble into a confession and deepen the relationship in more ways then one. A little fluff, some angst.





	I'll Walk You Home

There was a tightness in his chest Theron could not recall ever feeling. It was a knot that made taking a lungful of air uncomfortable. Another subtle attempt at drawing a deep breath proved that true. He ran a hand through his short, dark hair and looked over the view. Coruscant was pretty at dusk. The deepening indigo and violet of a sky scarred by clouds set aflame with the fading light of the sun. Towering buildings decorated the horizon like jewels. A beautiful mask for the ecumenopolis’ darker underbelly.

Not exactly the thing to dwell on with a beautiful woman for company. He looked at his date with a soft, slightly crooked grin. Hoping to conceal the momentary distraction.

“You were right, this is a decent view,” Onoja said with her gaze directed on the ebb and flow of the unending traffic. She wore a smile herself. Palms pressed against the railing while leaning forward. A faint breeze shifted the layers of her long hair.

With a little shudder Theron recalled how, hours earlier, his fist had been wrapped in those thick tresses. The little gasps of pain that preceded her beg-

Theron shoved all those thoughts aside. Years of Ngani’s training, the education that followed with the SIS, it all seemed so easily undone by Onoja. The woman filled his every sense and occupied every thought. Both waking and dreaming.

“Just a decent view?”

Onoja shrugged then at him looked sideways. Their eyes met and he felt another flutter. The ache deepening with the realization this date was drawing to a close. Just the idea of parting ways making Theron physically hurt.

Reaching up a small hand the Jedi pushed the hair from her face. Onoja turned away from the sunset to face Theron. He found himself mirroring the movement. There was a playful glow in her gaze that he had come to know well.

“Had some pretty good views earlier today,” Onoja explained.

He was embarrassed to discover his cheeks burning. A scarlet blush creeping over his face. Despite having his own rather explicit thoughts only moments before. Theron reached out and took Onoja by one hand. He pulled her closer. Bodies coming together in gentle embrace that ended with a lingering kiss.

When they came apart Theron drew a breath, his brow resting gently on her own. Onoja seemed as content as he to remain there. Soaking in each other’s presence. Theron spent his life shying away from building any kind of meaningful relationship and now he craved that very thing.

“I love you Onoja.”

The words took him by surprise. Jaw dropping Theron tried to process the declaration he just made. Stomach dropping while imagining every negative outcome to his accidental oversight. It was definitely too soon. Not even a full year from when she walked into his life back on Nar Shaddaa.

Unable to conceal her own surprise Onoja stepped back to look into his face. No doubt trying to discern how serious he had been. Was there… Theron tried to take a breath and wheezed instead. Did he see hope in those viridian eyes? That was almost too much to ask for. Theron never considered Onoja might return the feeling he tried to deny for months.

Much as he wanted to take the words back he could not. First, it might hurt her and Theron could not bring himself to do that. Second, he absolutely he meant it. He was in love with her.

Nodding to himself the man straightened and squared his shoulders. Adding, “I really do.”

Onoja beamed. One of those rare smiles often saved only for him. Giving a quick peck on his lips she rocked back on her heels with a giddy laugh. “I love you too Theron Shan.”

Theron was caught off guard. Not having expected her to echo the sentiment. No ‘but’ preceded an explanation as to why there could be nothing else between them. Honest to a fault, he knew Onoja was being exactly that him now. That ache in his chest evaporated in an instant. He found himself laughing and pulling the woman back in for a hug. Laying his cheek on her hair while her face buried into the crook of his shoulder. They remained there while Coruscant continued to buzz with life. Not even the setting of the sun stopped the capital planet.

“I’ll walk you home,” Theron murmured after a long minute of silence. It was an offer he never made before.

Home for a Jedi meant the Temple. A place he stepped foot in only once before. Clandestine at that. To inform the Grand Master of Ngani Zho’s death. The first time he had ever seen or spoken to his own mother. Theron was not keen to deliver Onoja there.

They wound their way towards an avenue that ran east. The sky above fully darkened now. No stars visible of course. Far too much light pollution for that kind of beauty. Coruscant made it up it in other ways. Theron took in the twinkle of lights from the ships in orbit. Here there seemed to be a few more ships leaving or arriving then was typical. Even the usual lanes of traffic were diverted in a wider arc. The shops on the street changed. More warehouses began appearing. Interspersed with all-night shops and greasy dinners on poorly lit corners while vendors with repulserlifts carts trundled by.

“Wait. The spaceport, why,” Theron asked as he realized exactly where Onoja was bringing them. She was still on leave after the near fatal attack on Tython. Or supposed to be but if she was going back to the port perhaps there was another mission. After the last few weeks of domestic bliss Theron dreaded seeing her leave Coruscant.

Unless… his mind went somewhere Theron immediately regretted. Thoughts followed that were unwelcome yet unstoppable. He was fully at the mercy of them too. Old resentments rising like bile at the back of his throat. It made sense Onoja preferred to part ways at the spaceport rather then letting him walk her to the Temple. Greater chance of someone seeing and getting suspicious of them the man bitterly realized. What did it matter if he was the son to the Grand Master herself? Or boyfriend to one of their most promising knights. Relationships were forbidden by the Jedi regardless of their nature. Sure, she claimed to loved him but he was destined to remain a dirty secret. How else to protect her place in the Order?

Onoja stopped walking and shyly diverted her gaze. She gave a little lift of her shoulders. Theron noticed she was blushing and found his anger softened. Curiosity blossomed.

“I’ve been staying on the Defender since Tython. Pretty much permanently,” came a reluctant explanation.

“The ship,” Theron acknowledged. It was a nice vessel. He had been lucky to travel with her on more than one occasion. They found all sorts of places on-board for more intimate adventures. Mere memory bringing about a smile for the man. Anger, not forgotten but no longer burning at him, he asked, “Aren’t you supposed to stay at the Temple?”

“We are not required. Since the whole Hero of Tython thing the Temple has been busy. Someone always wants my attention. The way the padawans and younglings look at me you would think I was the star of the latest holo. Prefer the peace and quiet of the Defender right now. Until things get back to normal,” Onoja said.

She avoided making eye contact with Theron and it puzzled him. Until he understood Onoja was embarrassed. They were both deeply private people. One perk about being a spy was getting the cloak of anonymity. Jedi were in general reserved. But for a select few, catapulted to fame by talent or circumstance. For Onoja it was both. That tugged at Theron. Comfortable as that luxury class corvette was, home it was not. Not only was Onoja sleeping in a spaceport but he doubted her commitment to him. Doubted the words just spoken while letting old hangups guide his reaction.

The only place left to be herself and not the valiant Knight who single-handedly defeated Darth Angral to save the Jedi homeworld would be onboard the Defender. Or, at his own place.

He spoke in haste earlier declaring his love. Sure, it worked well the first time but there was no promise luck would strike twice. Determined not to ruin the night, or their relationship, Theron carefully weighed the next words. Drawing in a breath he approached Onoja. Taking the woman by her arms and leaning in to kiss the top of her head. What he wanted to say was something he realized needed to be said for a long while.

“Silly I know. Anyone else would be happy for the attention. But it is so uncomfortable,” Onoja was explaining with her head nestled about his chest.

“I get it,” Theron assured almost absently. Scarcely hearing her explanation. Focused more on what was surely to be an outrageous proposition. He exhaled and firmly gripped Onoja by the shoulders. Pushing her back just enough to look her in the eyes. “Why don’t you move in with me?”

“Theron…”

“I’m serious. You spend most of your time at my place anyways. Safer then some spaceport. I’ll make space for you to meditate, yeah? And, and we can keep it secret if you want. No big deal. That apartment feels empty without you.”

Onoja surged forward. Grabbing his face between her hands. She kissed him feverishly and put a stop his rambling justifications for moving in together. Brief yet bursting with passion. “Yes. Theron, I would like that very much.”

Grinning he put his arms about Onoja’s waist and lifted her from the ground. They drew some attention from the spacers who hung around this part of Coruscant. Not that he cared in that particular moment. No one here knew who they were. Even if word got back to the Order or his own boss, Theron would not have let Onoja go.

“Unless there’s something you need from the Defender then why don’t we catch a cab back to my - well, our place,” Theron suggested, hand slipping down to squeeze a handful of her rear.

Onoja smiled and told him, “Turns out, everything I need is right here.”


End file.
